Little Secrets and Hopeless Lies
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Oliver hated being the new kid. But he'd never say it. So when he meets a rude American, what else can he do but hope someone will see past his sweet act and see the damage that's been done to him in his life. But when things take more turns than he'd planned for, how will they both deal with the fallout? Rated due to 2p!America's language in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And...yeah, this is a bad idea on my part..but I've spent all weekend talking with Canada about the 2p characters in Hetalia..and well...this is what comes from her giving me story ideas. And me having to cosplay as 2p!America on Wednesday for 'Superhero day' at school just to throw people off 'cause he's the villian. Yeah..just to go against the gits that run my school. That's why. And I'm paying for it dearly right now.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. **

It was absolutely _freezing_ outside. That was all that Oliver noticed when he started up the walk to the large school building. He'd not been able to find his jacket that morning with his parents rushing him to get in the car so they could drop him off close to the school and head to work. He counted himself lucky that they had drove him that morning anyways. As such, he sped up a bit, arms wrapped around himself to keep a bit of warmth about him as he headed in.

It was only his first day here, after a move. He was just glad no one here knew him. That would make things a little easier. He could lie about his family that way. He could say that they were perfectly normal. Now he was chilled for a different reason.

The inside of the school was warm and he quickly found his way to the office to gather his schedule. He glanced at it before setting about finding his first hour class. He arrived late to the class and handed over his schedule to the teacher when he got an odd look.

The other students were all staring at him. He could only guess why. It might be the mix of pink and blues that he was dressed in, or it might be the odd mix of his eyes, or maybe the almost pink hue in his hair that came from one parent having strawberry blond hair while the other had red. Even so, he didn't let it bother him.

"Mr. Kirkland, is it?"the teacher asked.

Oliver found himself looking at her with a sweet smile and nodding. "Yes'm."he said softly.

This gained him a nod and he got his schedule back. "Please take a seat in the back, next to Allen."

Oliver seemed a bit confused, so a kid in the back row called out. "Back here, new kid."

The teasing tone in his voice made the brit bristle a bit. He knew this kind of person only all too well. But he forced himself to take a seat that the boy mentioned to.

As soon as he was seated and the lesson started, Oliver noticed he'd already covered the topic at his last school and tuned it out. He knew the material. He would be okay tuning it out. Instead, he got a piece of paper out and started sketching absently.

At some point, Allen leaned over and peered at the paper and let out a low whistle. "Well, well, for someone who looks so sweet, you have a twisted since of humour."he commented dryly.

Oliver glanced at him. "What do you want?"he asked quietly. "Aren't you supposed to be paying attention?"

Allen shrugged. "I know this shit already."  
Oliver bristled. "Don't say that,"he commented. "It's very highly unbecoming,"

Allen huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."he remarked. "Who are you, anyway?"

This made the brit hesitate for a second. The red-tinted eyes were making him a bit uneasy, but he answered. "Oliver Kirkland,"he said softly.

"Allen Jones, at your service."Allen responded in the same kind of sugary tone that Oliver normally spoke in. Then he added in, "Could you be any _sweeter_? I mean, c'mon. You don't like cussing, you dress like a fag, and you've got freaking pink hair. I bet you like cooking, right?"

Oliver brightened and he nodded. "Yes, in fact, I do rather enjoy cooking. People used to tell me I'm good at baking."

Allen bit back a laugh. "Oh, cute."he teased. "You really are a fag, huh?"

Oliver gave him a searching look before he shrugged. "What's it to you if I am?"he asked, but his happiness had dimmed quite a bit.

Allen shook his head. "Merely curious. Continue with your...very interesting...drawing."

Oliver was quiet until lunch then. It was at lunch that Allen approached him again while he was sitting on his own outside, away from everyone else. He plopped down right beside the brit and gave him a searching look.

"So, you realize I was just screwing with you in English, right?"Allen said.

Oliver gave him a dirty look. "If you can't speak without being rude, do not speak."he commented, pulling something from his bag.

Allen raised an eyebrow when he saw a bowl with a few cupcakes in it. "Who made those?"

"I did."Oliver said with a shrug. "Last night. I figured it was the best way to break in a new kitchen. Besides, I had the feeling I'd need something sweet today,"

Allen nodded in understanding.

Oliver glanced at him before he nudged the bowl towards him. "Want one?"he asked.

Allen gave him an amused look. "Oh, why not?"he commented after a while, opening the bowl and taking a cupcake out. He examined it before he spoke. "What exactly's in this..?"  
"It won't kill you,"Oliver promised, focusing on his own lunch.

Silence fell for a while, then Allen decided it was safe enough to eat the cupcake and he took a bite out of it. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the taste. He waited until he'd swallowed the bite before he spoke, not really wishing to get a lecture for being rude. "Well...I see people were right about you being gifted with baking.."

The rest of that day was slow, but Oliver didn't feel so bad about it anymore. He'd managed to find someone to speak with. Allen was gone by the time Oliver's parent's came to get him, which was good not only for Allen, but for Oliver himself.

That evening was quiet. None of Oliver's family asked him about his day, and he offered no information. He knew they didn't care either way. He wasn't going to push information they didn't care about onto him.

Still, it did bring him down to come back to the reality of nobody caring enough to ask about his day.

**Failure at the first chapter of my first attempt of anything with the 2p! characters in it...**

**Yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Glad this wasn't a bust..**

**To those who reviewed: **

**Canadatheninja: Glad you thought so. I've never portrayed the 2p characters before, I wasn't sure if it was correct or not. Besides, I'm not great at first chapters normally...**

**Pink Vixen: Glad you like it! Yeah, I've seen that kind of story..I can't write that..**

**Enjoy.**  
**_**

The following morning, Oliver managed to grab his jacket before he left the house. It was quite a relief for him. Still, he rushed in out of the cool morning air, as he still wasn't that used to it.

Allen was already in class, throwing paper wads towards the front when Oliver entered. He ducked out of the path of one as he moved to take his seat beside the American.

This got him an amused look and a teasing, "Well, I see you've yet to bail,"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "As if."he countered. "I like it here. It's nice."

"Here as in the town, the school, or near me?"Allen asked with a taunting grin.

Oliver gave him an icy look. "Here as in the town and school. It's different, a nice change."

Once class began, things settled down quickly.

It all fell into a quiet routine, surprisingly.

Lunch, once again, was eaten outside for the Brit, with Allen joining him about halfway through it.

After about a month of hanging around the American in school, Allen spoke to him about something less trival.

"So, Oliver, I was wondering if you were willing to let me meet the family? Let me get outta my place for a bit, hang around after school?"

Oliver frowned. "I don't think that's the best idea..."

Allen scowled. "Why not? You're not 'fraid, are ya?"

Oliver sighed, but didn't answer fully. "It's just not a good idea."he commented. "Trust me on that."

Allen's eyes lit in understanding. "The fam's not the best, huh?"he asked. "So, what is it? Psychos? Abuse? What?"

Oliver shook his head. "None of that. They just..we don't get along, alright? And they'd despise you."

"All the more reason. Say..would you be willing to try pissing them off?"Allen asked, "Revenge of a sort?"

Oliver thought that through before he smiled sweetly. "That might be nice, I suppose."he said. "But really, stop cursing, or I'll start carrying a swear jar."

Allen snorted. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. So...how about..you let me met your fam this weekend..and I'll pretend to be your boyfriend, just to see their reaction, just to piss them off."

Oliver shot him a look for the slip, but shrugged. "I suppose..."

"Great."Allen said. "So..I'll walk with you home Friday?"

Oliver nodded. "Sure."he said. "Might as well just stay over that night, 'cause my parents won't drive you home, and it'll be late before we'll be able to get out of the house again."

Allen shrugged. "Fine by me,"

They worked on their plan a bit more during English that week, and then just chatted at lunch. It was only halfway through the week when they had it all perfected. Oliver actually found himself looking forward to seeing the reaction this got from his parents, who were usually just ignorant and crude to him. The perfect revenge.

**So, yeah. Here. I'm in a rush. **

**Sorry. Probably bites. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys. So, getting to cosplay today as well. Have been for the past three days. This time? 2p!America. And I'm getting bitched at because of the damned curl. Finally got it to work with me, and I get in trouble for it...gr.**

**To those who reviewed: **

**PurpleMousefurGomez: Glad you like it! I will definitely try to update pretty often. But it all depends on how my time works out for all this..**

**Oost Indie: I will try with longer chapters, but it's all a fact of how much time I have. I'm on a deadline. This has become something for my English class, 'cause my teacher saw me working on it in class and got interested. So..time crunch. I'll try, though.**

**zoewinter1: That's generally what happens, yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

The rest of the week went by too quickly.

Oliver wasn't exactly looking forward to this meeting, because he knew that his parents were going to go off the handle. He just hoped that Allen tried to hold his tounge when it came to cursing.

Especially if his older brother stopped by.

It was during lunch that he was thinking all this over, and Allen joined him while he was out of it. He frowned at the worried look on the brit's face. "What's the matter with ya?"he asked curiously, prodding him in the side. "Not gunna bail on me, are ya?"

Oliver looked up at him and shook his head. "No. Just thinking.."

"Thinking."Allen scoffed. "Of course. Who needs that?"

Oliver gave a faint smile. "Someone who wants to still be alive after today."

Allen gave him an odd, searching look before he nodded in understanding. "Well hey, might want to enjoy your last few hours, 'cause I make no promise about you being alive after today."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You are such a jerk, Al."he responded, glowering slightly. But Allen could see he was joking around.

Allen nudged him. "'S not so bad. Least you know you did something that your family wouldn't want before you died. That's gotta count for something."

"I suppose..."

The rest of the day was quick.

Allen waited outside for Oliver to show up, since the brit was running a bit behind.

It only made him frown when he saw the smaller male scowling and holding his left arm in a death grip.

As soon as he'd stopped, Allen spoke. "What's the matter with you?"

Oliver shook his head, letting his hand drop. "Nothing. Just an accident in the hall."

Allen nodded, knowing not to push his luck as of right then around everyone else, as he really didn't feel up to causing a scene at school with what he was about to face.

The beginning of the walk was dead silent, but after a while, the two fell into a calm conversation. It was mostly Allen teasing the small brit and the responses he got.

A quiet banter had picked up until the two reached the small home that Oliver lived in.

Then the brit fell silent.

He paused to grab a note off the door before he opened it and motioned for Allen to go ahead and enter. He skimmed the note as he followed and closed the door.

He sighed, dropping his bag out of the way and glancing at the phone. He looked to Allen. "Make yourself at home."he said softly with a kind smile.

Allen only gave him an amused look and dropped his bookbag and moved to grab the brit in an embrace, startling not only Oliver but himself as well.

"W-what are you doing..?"Oliver asked.

Allen chuckled and let go of him. "Nothing."he said softly. "You've got a message by the way,"he added, nodding towards the phone.

Oliver frowned, but pressed the button that was lighting up.

Immediately, his brother's voice floated through. "_Oliver? Oh, god, I hope you aren't near Mom or Dad right now..I was just wondering how you're coping having to live with them on your own? Give me a call, we need to talk_."

Oliver frowned, but nodded in understanding and deleted the message after writing the number down and tearing the paper off it's pad so he'd have it for later.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Brother? I take it your parents aren't the best with you guys."  
"They really just don't like us."

Allen nodded in understanding.

Soft conversation filled the room, full of teasing and cursing from Allen and mumbled, distracted answers from Oliver.

It was that scene that Oliver's parents came in to see.

Nothing was said to them, not even a glance was thrown at them.

Oliver couldn't help but think that it wasn't surprising. But Allen seemed rather surprised at this.

Still, it wasn't brought up then.

**Technically due tomorrow, so I had a few more hours...but I've got church tonight...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hallo, guys!**

**First of all, I would like to wish Germany a very happy birthday today. I might do a birthday fic for him, if I can get around to it this evening, but I make no promises for today. If not, then I'll do a late one tomorrow or Saturday when I have more free time.**

**Anyway, to those who reviewed :**

**Oost Indie: Alright. I will still **_**try**_** my best to make decently long chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

Dinner that evening was one of the most awkward things that either of the boys had sat through.

Oliver didn't eat much, Allen noticed. In fact, he mostly played with his food while he listened to the chatter near him from his parents.

Allen didn't speak at all. This was not something he was comfortable witnessing. Their carefully thought out plan had already crumbled to bits.

After dinner, Allen and Oliver found themselves sitting in the brit's room.

The silence that had fallen between them gave Allen time to examine the drawings decorating the walls already. The walls themselves were a plain grey-white colour and in themselves boring, but the drawings...they were something he really wasn't expecting. "Well, someone has a very active imagination, I see."he commented dryly. "How many ways do you know how to kill someone?"

"Plenty,"Oliver answered. "Most of them from listening in to my brother when he still lived with my parents and me, he was always throwing out a new way to kill someone, or at least hurt them pretty badly. I don't blame him."

Allen gave an amused grin. "Well, well, I see you have a bit more of a twisted mind than I originally thought. This should be interesting."

Oliver smiled faintly. "Yeah, I suppose."he remarked. "Sorry about my parents, by the way.."

Allen shook his head, but his grin had been replaced with a deadly looking frown. "Don't be sorry for them. They're just fucking dicks, 's all."he said, frowning at the brit.

Oliver gave him a look, but nodded in agreement. "I suppose they are..."

Allen rolled his eyes. "How's about we get the hell outta here while they're distracted? Go track down some decent food and get away from people like them for a while?"

Oliver frowned. "Al..I don't think that's such a good idea..if they notice we left, I'm dead.."

"They won't notice."Allen promised. "But if it makes you feel better, I suppose we could hang around for a few, just 'till they go to sleep."

Oliver's eyes lit up. "I think you're going a bit soft, Allen."he said. "You'd never suggest that otherwise."  
Allen snorted. "I've also never met someone who's so terrible to their kids without even speaking to them before, either."  
"Fair enough." 

It wasn't long after that that Oliver's parents fell asleep and the two boys headed out of the house again.

"So, Oliver, think ya could give me a bit more background on yourself?"Allen asked after a while, just to stop the silence that had fallen.

Oliver shook his head. "I don't think that's the best idea."  
Allen frowned at him. "Awh..why not?"  
Oliver shrugged. "It's complicated,"

"What isn't?"Allen asked, but let the topic drop. He knew what it was like to feel uncomfortable with that kind of situation.

**There ya go. School time now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey. Sorry for the little absense from me. I'm juggling a bunch of stuff right now - planning a cosplay for BEFORE HALLOWEEN..which is not working with us very well..anti-bullying week this week..a play on Wednesday..more anti-bullying week stuff, like banners and selling bracelets..and attending after school meetings and stuff. And yeah, that's where a lot of time has went to as of recently. That and HetaOni...**

**Anyways..**

**To those who reviewed: **

**Oost Indie: Alright. I'm still going to try for longer chapters if I can. I do enjoy it. And writers block is a total bitch..unfortunately... I will try, but as of right now, I can make no promises, as I'm trying to write back histories as well as juggle this and about thirty two other stories (?)..something like that. I dunno. That and cosplay. Oh well, I'm working on it. Soon as possible. As histories are introduced, there will be more character depth. (..no..unfortunately not.)**

**zoewinter1: You will know the backstories sometime in this story, I promise.**

**Enjoy. **  
**_**

The following morninged, Oliver woke up to see Allen already up and flipping through a bunch of loose drawing papers. He rubbed one of his eyes as he pushed himself up. "What're you doing..?"he asked tiredly.

Allen glanced back at him and shrugged. "Good morning to you, as well."he said sarcastically. "I found some of your more...grusome drawings...I got curious."

Oliver huffed. "Your curiosity will one day get you killed."he commented dryly, glancing at the clock before he forced himself out of the warmth of his bed and into the cold, early-mid autumn morning air. He shivered as he padded over to sit next to Allen to see what he was looking at.

Allen chuckled and grabbed the blanket he had borrowed the night before and threw it around the Brit's shoulders. "Can't have you freezing to death on me,"

That morning was slow, but once they were up and ready for the day, things picked up. They ventured out after breakfast and Allen spoke after about a good half hour of walking on the railroad tracks nearby. "So, I was wondering if you really wanna give this a try. All last night did was get me curious as to what kind of person you are, what kind of events have made you..well, you."

Oliver smiled. "That was nearly poetic."he commented. But he shrugged. "I...I guess?"he said.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Oliver thought for a moment before nodding. "It's a yes."he said softly.

Allen grinned. "Great."

Later on that night, Oliver reflected on that, wondering exactly what he had just gotten himself into.

Allen, in his own home, was thinking it over just the same, wondering if it was all just a dream or if it had really happened. But it felt too real to be merely a dream.

At least, he hoped it wasn't only a dream. Because that meant that Oliver was..his..in a way.

With that thought, Allen allowed the darkness of sleep to overcome him.

Oliver, however, was up until midnight thinking before he fell off into dreamland as well.

Either way it went, it was worth it. Both boys would agree on that. Whatever it was they currently had, it was worht a shot, wasn't it?  
_

**Yeah, so...I introduced my English teacher to the world of Hetalia and HetaOni. It was not good..she freaked out while she was watching me watch a HetaOni walkthrough video at school today on the computers. She was curious...and well..curiousity killed the cat..or in this case, the sanity...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hallo! Here's a new chappie for ya! I've spent a bit too much time worrying over a performance...that's tomorrow..it's time to get back into routine. **

**Enjoy!**

First thing Monday morning when Oliver got to school, no sooner had he made it inside the warmth of the building, he was jerked back outside into the cold morning air. He hissed at the grip as well as the drop in temperature and gained a laugh in response. As soon as he was jerked to a stop and released, Oliver rubbed his arms, mostly to regain a bit of warmth.

"So, you're the little Brit that my brother's so taken with, huh?"

The question made Oliver look up at the person who'd drug him outside. He shrugged. "I dunno.."

"I'm Matt, Allen's brother."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "My name's Oliver.."he offered, slightly hesitant, since he'd already had a hellish morning with his parents.

Matt gave Oliver a searching look, noticing the way that he held himself straight with good bearing, but was still closed in on himself as if for protection. He snorted. "You're too good for Al, you know."he commented dryly.

Oliver's eyes flew to meet Matt's. "Pardon you?"he asked.

Matt smiled faintly. "Have fun, Oliver. Don't say I didn't tell ya so when he breaks your heart. 'Cause it'll happen."

Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not dealing with this today, okay? Now can I go?"

Matt's eyes softened and he nodded.

Oliver disappeared back into the warmth of the school.

When Oliver walked into first block late, he knew he was in trouble. His brother had called him before the first bell rang and had tried to make sure he knew that he could come stay with him whenever he needed to. He had only just managed to put his phone in his bookbag when he entered the room, wiping at his eyes to make sure they were clear again.

"Mr. Kirkland, why, may I ask, are you late?"

Oliver gave the female a kind smile and spoke softly. "Family drama. I'm sorry."he said, moving to take his seat.

As soon as he was seated, Allen cast him a sideways glance before returning his attention to whatever he was drawing on a piece of paper.

Oliver just zoned out after he was seated, head in his hands.

Once the class started talking towards the end of the hour, Allen turned to look at Oliver and nudged him.

Oliver jumped, but let his hands drop and looked over at Allen, who was giving him an intense, searching look.

"What's happened?"he asked. No kind greeting, nothing. Just a blunt question laced with hidden concern for the wellbeing of someone.

Oliver shook his head. "Nothing. My brother just called me this morning, 's all."he said softly.

Allen nodded, shifting gears then. "So, I heard Mattie had tracked you down this morning. Didn't hurt ya, I hope.."

Oliver laughed faintly. "You are unbelieveable. No, no harm done."he commented dryly.

Lunch was a quiet affair for Oliver up until Allen showed up. He was absolutely silent, playing with his food more than actually eating it.

Allen plopped down not a moment before Oliver really found himself lost in his thoughts again. "So, I got to thinking..maybe we could head out somewhere this weekend? Just...I dunno...go for a ride, get the hell outta town for a few hours."

Oliver glanced at Allen, startled by the sudden loudness. But he thought it over and nodded with a faint smile. "Sure. That sounds quite nice actually. A bit of a reprive from my parents."

Allen frowned. "So..what's their deal, anyways?"

Oliver shrugged. "They've just never liked me. I...my brother influenced me a lot as a child, and I was a bit...they weren't prepared to deal with such a sudden change in me. I...I guess..they just...I shut myself down quite a bit as a child because of people. So they started leaving me on my own. Now they just don't care."he said. "I guess it was a bit much for them to handle."

Allen scoffed. "They still have no excuse! They outright ignored you Friday!"

Oliver shrugged with a faint smile. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Allen said nothing for a while before he spoke. "I'm sorry, you know..for this past Friday. I didn't realize it was so bad. And..I suppose it explains a lot as to why you are like you are now."

Oliver gave him a look before he turned to face him. "Alright, new topic. This one's getting rather depressing and dull."he said softly. "What made you ask me out?"

Allen tilted his head in thought before he shrugged. "You're different. I like different. Besides..everyone needs someone to care about them in someway."

"How sweet,"Oliver said teasingly.

Allen gave a faint, teasing smile in return, flicking the bowtie that the Brit had on and making it go slightly lopsided.

Oliver batted his hand away and fixed it. "Don't.."he warned.

Allen held his hands up in innocence.

Oliver smiled in amusement and grabbed a tubberware container from his bookbag. "Cupcake?"he offered.

Allen grinned and nodded. "Sure."he said softly.

Oliver opened the container and held it out to him, allowing the American to grab a cupcake before he put the lid back and put the container away again.

The rest of the day was rather calm. It was something that Oliver enjoyed.  
Allen walked with him until they had to split ways that evening, the two chattering about nothing. Allen was opening up a bit more, but Oliver was still closing himself off. After all..when you got used to people not caring..it was hard to adjust when someone started caring.

**Bed time. Performance tomorrow. It's going to be fun, but I gotta get some rest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ciao, guys. Here's the new chapter. **

**To Those who reviewed:**

**Oost Indie: It's actually supposed to be like that for right now. You'll understand why it's so scattered soon. Don't apologize for it! And thanks. It went brilliantly. We got asked to do it again and video it so that the superinindent could post it on the county site for people to see. Slightly terrifying, but it's amazing!**

**RIVILvFv: I'm glad you like the story. And thanks. I'm glad I managed to not make 2pEngland seem psycho. As for 2p America...I'm working on it. He's hard to portray, surprisingly. I'm getting there. Slowly.**

**zoewinter1: Yeah..**

**Enjoy.**

That Friday, Matt caught Oliver while he was waiting on Allen outside the school after the day had ended.

The Canadian stopped and gave a sly grin. "So, Ollie, still sticking around?"

Oliver looked over at Matt before he rolled his eyes. "I don't see how that is any of your business, admittedly."he said.

Matt nodded in understanding. "Right. Just to let you know...I wouldn't get too used to going without injury around here if you hang around with my brother."he commented. "I'm only trying to help."

"Really? Because it sounds to be that you're trying to be rude."Oliver deadpanned, giving him an icy look.

Allen showed up right about then and looked between the two before he arched an eyebrow. "Getting along, I hope?"he asked.

Matt shrugged. "He's still in one piece, I'd consider that getting along pretty well considering what happened to the last friend of yours."

Allen half smiled at that. "Fair enough. That was her own fault, though."

Oliver looked between the two curiously, but held his tongue.

Allen looked over at him. "Don't let Mattie scare ya, Ollie. C'mon, let's get away from this hellhole."

"And closer to another one,"Oliver grumbled under his breath, but allowed the American to drag him along.

Matt heard him, though, and blinked at him in surprise. "Oh, does the poor little Brit have home issues?"he asked, falling into step with the two.

Allen's grip on Oliver's hand tightened and he snipped out. "Matt. Shut the fuck up, will ya? None of your business what kinda home life he's got, got it? Mention it again and you'll be the one headed to the hospital,"

"Yeah, yeah."Matt said. "Just curious, don't bite my head off for it, Al."

Oliver looked between the two, eyes guarded, but he knew better than to butt in. His family had taught him that much.

His phone went off right about then, and Allen let him have his hand back so he could answer.

He put it on speaker when he answered. "'Ello..?"

"_Oliver?"_

The Brit sighed in relief as his brother's voice drifted through. "Hey,"

"_Thank goodness you picked up. You've not called in a while. I got worried that Dad finally snapped on ya."_

Oliver frowned. "Of course he hasn't!"

This made both Matt and Allen frown though.

"Wait, what all have I missed here?"Matt asked.

Allen hissed a, 'shut the fuck up, Matt'. before he looked back at Oliver.

Oliver glowered at the two before he spoke again. "Listen, I'll call you back."

"_Who's with you?"_

Oliver groaned and hung up. He glowered at the two again. "Thanks. Allistor's going to be questioning me when I call him again."

Allen grinned. "So, you gonna tell him?"

Oliver shook his head. "Nah. He doesn't need to worry 'bout it."

Matt raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. Instead, he brought the last subject back up. "So, what exactly have I missed?"he asked. "He sounded worried that you'd been killed,"

Oliver shrugged. "My dad's not the sanest person."

This got some laughter from all of them. They knew it was something of a joke to be considered sane anyways. It was worth laughing over.

Over all, Oliver thought as he laid in his bed that night, it hadn't been a bad day after all. Matt was a bit odd around him, seeming to be coldly calculating as he watched Allen and Oliver interact.

But it wasn't bad, that was for sure. In fact, it was a nice change.

**Gr. This took so much longer than I thought it would. My brain is just shot to hell and back. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, guys. So..I will admit to writing on this during class today. My teachers may not have been too happy, but I worried them. I was acting like 2p!England...they thought I was planning someone's murder with how much I was smiling...but it was fun.  
**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. **

**To those who reviewed: **

**zoewinter1: It's cute...I suppose...my school's cosplay group's Scotland does that to me all the time...it's like we're really related..**

**Ariddle-Ascare: Working as fast as possible, I promise.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The following morning, Oliver just wanted to be left alone. He'd already gotten yelled at that morning. Allen caught him as he walked past, though.

"Where d'ya think you're goin'?"Allen asked.

Oliver sighed. "Al, let me _go._ _Now._"he said.

Allen frowned. "What's gotten into ya?"

Oliver shook his head, carefully prying Allen's arms from around him and turning to meet the American's eyes. "Do _not_ do that to me right now."he warned.

Allen let go completely then, but frowned. "Will ya at least tell me what the hell's wrong? This ain't like you."

"I want to be left _alone, _Allen. Now can I go? _Please?"_Oliver said, tone revealing a slight anger.

Allen wasn't sure if it was directed at him or not, but he decided to let Oliver walk away.

Matt spoke up then. "Trouble with your little Brit?"

"Fuck off, Mattie."Allen deadpanned.

"Not all it's cracked up to be, eh?"

Allen glowered. "I said _fuck off._"

Oliver ditched classes from what Allen could tell that day. When he found the Brit at lunch, he spoke immediately, as soon as he sat down.

"What's the matter with you, doll?"

Oliver glanced at him, his characteristic smile gone. "Nothing, Al."he responded, going back to poking at his lunch.

Allen huffed, glaring at his own lunch. "Whadaya say to gettin' out on the town tonight, maybe go see a movie or something?"

Oliver managed a soft smile. "Yeah, sure. That'd be nice."

Allen gave him a look before he spoke again. "Who got ya so upset this morning?"

Oliver shook his head. "I was more angry at myself, admittedly. Sorry about that."

Allen shrugged. "Nah. 'S all good."he said softly. "It shows a new side to ya,"

Oliver smiled faintly. "Yeah, I suppose so,"he commented dryly.

Course, by the time school ended, with Allen pestering him, Oliver was beyond tired of the school. But he didn't want to go back home. Not after this morning.

Matt caught him once again before Allen showed up after school and spoke. "So, who pissed you off this morning?"

Oliver glowered. "Watch your language,"he warned. "And I don't see how that is any of your business."

Matt nodded in understanding. "I don't think Al was too happy 'bout being brushed off this morning."

Oliver shrugged. "We spoke at lunch."he commented dryly, trying his best to remain polite.

Allen showed up then and threw an arm around Oliver. "Hey, Mattie. Mind covering with ma and pop for me?"he asked.

Matt grinned. "Taking Ollie out, are ya?"

Allen nodded. "Yep."he said, popping the p on the end.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Go. I'll tell 'em you've got a tutoring lesson. That's the excuse you've used recently anyways."

Allen gave his brother a smile. "Thanks,"he said, eyes sparkling in knowing. Then he addressed Oliver. "C'mon, doll, let's go so you can drop your stuff off and we can get gone."

Oliver ignored the butchering of the English language, allowing Allen to lead him away.

Matt left long after they did, Allen knew.

Later that night, when Allen decided it best to walk the already shaking Oliver back to his home, he realized that maybe this wasn't so bad. It was certainly different, not something he was used to, but he was smiling more and seemed more open. It wasn't too bad, he supposed. Different didn't always mean bad, after all.

* * *

**There ya go, loves. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! So...this is becoming one of my favorite ones to write! It's just a lot of fun to do! Besides, I've been in the 2p mindset recently anyways since Halloween's coming up and I get to dress up as 2p!England for Halloween. It's gonna be so much fun!  
**

**To those who reviewed: **

**Dextra2: I'm glad you like it! I just...even psychopaths have their reasons. I'm just trying to show a bit further down behind that murderous front. That can't be all there is to anyone, especially characters as complex as the 2p!s are. **

**Ariddle-Ascare: Yeah. Cute. Right.**

**zoewinter1: Yeppers.. :)**

**Enjoy, loves.**

* * *

Reality started setting in for the two the following morning. Oliver entered the school building on the phone with Allistor. Allen raised an eyebrow when the Brit stopped by him, but said nothing.

"Yeah, I know, it's just..."Oliver started, but seemingly got cut off. A few moments later, he spoke again. "Alright, I'll talk to you later about it, I promise. Just don't tell mom and dad."

After that, Oliver said his farewells and hung up, moving to hide his face against the American's chest so he could block out everything else.

Allen frowned down at the Brit as he wrapped his arms around the other male's small form. "What's going on, dollface?"

Oliver huffed. "Allistor's being stupid again."he grumbled, leaning back to look up at Allen, who gave him an amused smile.

"So...does he know?"

Oliver nodded.

Allen nodded in understanding. "And your parents don't?"

This got a shake of the head.

Allen smiled. "Won't stay that way for long, I'm afraid."

"I know."Oliver responded. "Thanks for not speaking up while I was on the phone, by the way. I never would have lived it down."

Allen shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, annoying brothers, I know the feeling."

Oliver gave him a soft smile. "Be nice,"he chastised.

"I am!"

After that, classes were interesting for the couple. Oliver tuned most of his lessons out, focusing on his little doodles more than on the work.

Allen noticed and would, every now and then, glance at what the Brit was working on. He would shake his head after that and return his attention back to what he was doing.

Lunch was when things really started to pick up for the day, as was normal for the two by now.

Allen plopped down next to Oliver and started speaking. "So, two questions."

Oliver glanced at him from his food. "Yes?"

Allen continued then. "First off, I was wondering if you'd be willing to come hang out with Matt and me after school? There's an old Sandlot somewhere towards the edge of town we go to sometimes. The second is if you'd be willing to play a little ball."

Oliver met his gaze. "I don't play sports,"he admitted. "But any time spent out of the house is fine with me, you should know that by now."

Allen nodded in understanding. "Fine. Alright. You don't gotta play ball or anything. Just wonderin'."

Oliver gave him an amused look, but went back to his lunch.

It was that evening that brought around an awkward situation for Oliver.

Matt was joking around, he knew, but still, the way he was behaving was just highly unbecoming for someone who was only a teen.

Allen seemed to notice and plopped down beside Oliver, mumbling something to him and getting a soft, sweet smile from Oliver.

Matt noticed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, get a room,"he grumbled.

Oliver glowered at him, but said nothing.

That night, Allen walked Oliver back home again. He knew he was making a habit of it, but he wanted to make sure that the Brit made it home in one piece at least. It was the least he could do, after all.

Still, when they reached the Brit's yard, Oliver leaned up and kissed Allen's cheek lightly. "Thanks for inviting me along. That was a lot of fun,"

Allen nodded and let Oliver head inside before he headed home himself.

He knew he shouldn't make a habit of this. He was getting himself to a point where he wasn't being...well...him.

But he was okay with that for now. Because he finally had a person who saw him for him instead of that careless act he put forth for everyone. Someone who was, surprisingly, more damaged than he was.

That thought made Allen frown.

It was well after midnight before the American finally got any sleep with thoughts like that drifting around his head.

* * *

**Here ya go. I gotta get to bed. I'm tired and I've got a massive headache...  
**


End file.
